Sweet Disposition
by MarzBarz
Summary: Some short, unconnected fics inspired by the song 'Sweet Disposition' by Temper Trap. WARNINGS- Chapters 5 has character death, some chapters have minor spoilers. 'A Kiss' added! This little series-ish thing is now OFFICIALLY complete! R&R, please!
1. A Moment

This little series of fics was slightly inspired by the song 'Sweet Disposition' by the band Temper Trap (look it up if you have time, it's a good song). I don't know how many of these I'm actually gonna do, at the moment I'm thinking 8 but my creativity could disagree. And don't expect consistent updates; it's not gonna happen, sorry. Anyways, enjoy!

This one is first-person, and Shido's the one talking.

A Moment

I can't tell you the moment I started hating Ban Mido.

Probably it was when the snake bastard left Infinity Fortress the first time with our Raitei, Ginji Amano, in tow. He took one of the few friends I had away from me, and I hated him for it.

The hatred only grew when I saw Mido and Ginji together during my last night working with Akutsu. I couldn't forgive the snake bastard for taking Ginji away, especially when I saw Ginji get hurt worse than I'd ever seen when he was Raitei.

I got my revenge on him when I took the violin, and I hate to admit it but the snake bastard led me to the best part of my life; Madoka. I'd still say I have Ginji to thank more than the snake, though.

In a strange reversal I also can't tell you when I stopped hating the snake bastard.

Sure, I still don't like the guy, and he's definitely an asshole, but it's not hate anymore. I'm sure some of this is because it's impossible to hate someone that Ginji likes for long, but it's also because of a growing respect I have for Mido.

This respect started during the whole IL thing, when we had to go stop Makubex, and Ginji and Mido were separated for most of the mission. The snake bastard may have tried to make it seem like the separation wasn't a big deal, but his constant muttering about Ginji's idiocy and horrible sense of direction made it clear that he was worried about his partner.

The slight respect doubled when I saw the gaping hole in Mido's shoulder at the end of the mission, a sign of just how far Mido was willing to go to save his partner and best friend. I'd never met anyone else who could calm down an enraged Raitei, especially not as powered up as Ginji must have been before the snake bastard got to him.

This respect continued to grow during the Venus de Milo case. When I first found the snake bastard exhausted and without Ginji, I was a little worried, although I was sure Ginji could take care of himself. Mido may have tried not to show it, but he was more worried than I, stopping every now and then as we walked as if he were trying to sense something; even Emishi noticed his concern. I even found myself deferring to the snake bastard's leadership, not that it'll ever happen again.

As my respect for the snake bastard grew, so did the feeling that the bond between Mido and Ginji was something unlike anything I had ever seen before. Sure, the rest of the Four Kings and I all had a special bond with Ginji, but this was something greater; something pure, unbreakable, and perfect. And being able to give Ginji something like this is another reason I find myself respecting the snake bastard.

When I see Ginji smiling, happier with snake bastard than he ever was in Infinity Fortress, there's a moment- just a moment- when I find that I like Ban Mido.


	2. A Love

Set the night after the IL retrieval. This is basically a BanxGinji fic, but there's nothing serious, so I suppose it would be one-sided BanxGinji. Ban realizes something important after the many close calls during the IL job.

A Love

Ban runs as fast as he possibly can, pushing himself to go faster than he thought was possible, knowing that if he slowed down at all he'd be too late.

Skidding around the last corner, Ban's eyes widened as he saw Raitei's (not Raitei, Ginji, Ban told himself) fist connect with Dr. Jackal's face in the same instant Jackal's Bloody Sword punched straight through the left side of Ginji's chest.

The force of the blow sent Jackal flying backwards and his momentum pulled the sword out of Ginji's chest in a spray of blood. Ban's heart stopped as he saw his best friend crumple to the ground, and he screamed "GINJI!"

"GINJI!" Ban screamed as he shot upright, eyes flying open, chest heaving in panic. There was a loud clang as Ban smacked his head on the roof of the car, and he sank back into his seat, holding his head.

"Ginji," Ban whispered, looking around the car frantically until he saw his friend sleeping soundly in the passenger seat beside him. Sighing in relief, Ban looked at his friend, studying his partner's features for a moment.

Ginji looked exhausted, tired out from the days of constant stress during their last job. Ban knew being in Infinity Fortress was hard on him; there were too many memories there, most of them unpleasant. And it was the birthplace of Raitei, the other part of Ginji, the dark side of the normally sunny young man.

Being taken over by Raitei had really tired the blonde out, as had the emotional fluctuations that had probably caused the takeover. Ban didn't know what Ginji had seen that made him snap, but he was fairly sure it had something to do with the past; hopefully nothing from the present would hurt his partner that much.

Ban sighed and silently got out of the car, hoping the night air would help him calm down. The cool night air felt good as he leaned against the car, and he took several deep breaths, his heart rate returning to normal.

Ban stared at the sky, tracing the stars with his eyes. His eyes found the constellation of Ophiuchus, the serpent-bearer, and he looked at it for a few minutes before dropping his eyes back to the ground.

Today he had come closer to losing his partner than ever before, so having the dream made complete sense, but it still shook him up. Never in his life had Ban been so afraid.

He had never thought about what his life would be like without Ginji, and he had realized, looking at his sleeping partner, that he couldn't have a life without Ginji. If he didn't have the blonde idiot there to be his sun, his world would be dark, the way it was before he entered Infinity Fortress the first time. Except this time, instead of going down fighting, Ban was sure he would simply waste away in the pointlessness that would be life without Ginji.

Ban heard a noise coming from inside the car and turned around to see Ginji squirming in his seat, whimpering softly as his hands searched for something on Ban's side of the car. Sighing, Ban slid back onto his seat and allowed Ginji's hands to wrap around his waist as the blonde snuggled into his chest.

Looking down at his friend, Ban softly stroked Ginji's hair, ruffling the blonde spikes affectionately. Wrapping his hands around his partner, Ban pulled Ginji closer, basking in his warmth, aware of the steady rise and fall of his chest and the beating of his heart.

Leaning down to whisper in the blonde's ear, Ban said "I love you, Ginji. I will protect you. I won't let you leave me alone." Settling back in his seat, Ban closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. A Dream

This one is a little something about Ginji's thoughts on being Raitei, in first person. This is my take on how being Raitei feels for Ginji, since Raitei is a completely different part of Ginji. It might be a little weird, but I like it. If there's really a time frame for it I would say it's before the start of the series, close to after he meets Ban.

A Dream

The first time I became Raitei it felt like a dream. Longhua was dead and the beltline guys were coming and Teshimine was yelling my name and all I could feel was rage and hate and intense sorrow. There were so many negative emotions bottling up that I thought I would explode, and then I did.

I don't remember much directly after that; I look back on it and it seems unreal, like I never really experienced it. My next clear memory is of me standing, Longhua still in my arms, and Teshimine staring at me with wide eyes. The clearest part of the memory is the smell of the burnt flesh of those from the beltline.

I didn't know what happened to them but I instinctively knew I did it. I didn't care; everything felt cold and strange, and there was something within me that I didn't think had been there before.

After that day I learned to control my power. As I improved I could sense more and more the presence of something or someone else within me.

When the beltline people came again, I felt like I was dreaming, I wasn't in control. I watched as the other me decimated the monsters in seconds, destroying anything in his path. I remember sincerely hoping nobody but the beltline monsters were in his/my/our way.

People dubbed me Raitei, and came to me for protection, but I knew that wasn't who I really was. To me this "Raitei" was like a dream. Try hard as I might to catch him, I never could; slowly he began to eat away at who I really was. I felt like I was dreaming more and more.

The last time I had a Raitei dream was the day I left Infinity Fortress for good. This time instead of waking up to destruction I woke up to the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I've ever seen.

The blue eyes pushed through the dream and kept it away, bringing me back to myself, giving me freedom I had never known. Ban-chan and his blue eyes took me out of Infinity Fortress and into a world I had never known before; a world where I didn't have to be Raitei, I just had to be Ginji.

Now I dream of Raitei only when I'm asleep, although the dreams feel just like I were awake and watching as Raitei decimated everything. But when I jerk awake, sometimes smacking my head on the roof of the Ladybug, Ban-chan is always there to tell me it's ok, it's just a dream; his eyes remind me I'm safe.

I know that no matter what kind of dream I have, Ban-chan will always be there to wake me back up.


	4. A Laugh

So this one was a little hard for me to get inspired for, and it might not be quite as good as others, but I still kinda like what I ended up with. Hope you enjoy it too!

A Laugh

"Baaaaan-chaaaaaaan!"

Ban looked up to see his new partner Ginji waving and running towards him, grinning widely. "What took you so long, lightning punk?" Ban said as Ginji flopped onto the bench the brunette was sitting on. "Sorry Ban-chan I got a little lost and then the line was long and…"

Ban tuned out the rest of Ginji's babbling and focused instead on the burger in the blonde's hand. Snatching it, Ban finished eating before Ginji had stopped talking and began to greedily eye the blonde's burger.

Ban reached out to grab the other burger but stopped short when he was hit by a light shock.

"No way Ban-chan! This burger is mine!" Ginji said, sparks jumping across his skin. He took a huge bite of the burger, reveling in the meaty goodness.

Ban took the opportunity to lunge in and bite off a third of the burger. He heard a menacing crackle of electricity behind him and retreated from Ginji's retaliatory strike. The pair wrestled over what remained of the burger for a while, and eventually Ban decided to just let the lightning kid have the burger; getting electrocuted wasn't much fun after the first few times.

Ban looked up to hand over the burger and saw the weirdest thing he had ever seen in his life; a 3 foot tall version of Ginji. Ban stopped and stared, eyes wide, as the chibi pouted and folded its stubby arms angrily.

Ban started laughing so hard that he dropped the burger; he couldn't help it, his chibified partner was the funniest thing he had ever seen!

Ban held his sides, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face. It was the first time he had laughed since Yamato's death; he didn't think he had ever laughed this hard in his entire life.

Ginji watched as Ban laughed himself hoarse. The brunette couldn't stop; the deformed THING in front of him was just too funny, although it was also kind of adorable (_did I really just call something adorable?_ Ban thought).

And it was making puppy dog eyes at him. Ban could feel his heart starting to melt as he looked into those eyes, and his laughter slowly died away. He handed the chibi the sad remains of his burger.

Immediately, Ginji's face lit up in a huge megawatt smile. Paper fans appeared in his hands, and he immediately launched into a happy dance. Ban watched, completely entranced by the bizarre chibi in front of him.

Ginji suddenly turned back to normal and happily finished off his burger. "Thanks Ban-chan!" he said, smiling at his friend.

Ban nodded and wondered if the chibi thing was going to appear regularly from now on. _Oh well,_ he thought, _At least it'll be good for a laugh._


	5. A Kiss

"Ban-chan, did you know? Kisses can cause miracles." Ginji said that to me the first time we kissed. I didn't believe him at the time, more because I thought he caused miracles than because I didn't think our first kiss could.

Every now and then, when I was in an especially bad mood, Ginji would lean over and whisper that in my ear before giving me a tender kiss. Even though I smiled softly at him when we broke apart, I still never quite believed what he said.

Now, kissing him fiercely as he lies dying in my arms, trying to keep him with me, I desperately want those words to be true. I want this kiss to be my miracle.

=GB=

A little drabble I randomly thought of. I wrote it, then realized it totally fit into my Sweet Disposition sorta-series thing, so here it is! Hope you like it.


	6. A Cry

ANNOUNCEMENT-I can't write romance to save my life, so there will be no story entitled "A Kiss" cuz if I try I can guarantee you it will suck. So, the next one up is "A Cry". This would only matter if you've heard the song, otherwise ignore this little announcement!

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

A Cry

_This always happens when we take Hevn's jobs_ Ban thought as he dodged a stroke of his opponent's sword. Things had gone completely fine throughout the mission, until he and Ginji had tried to escape with the item. A couple thugs and the swordsman had ambushed them close to the exit.

Ginji was dealing with the thugs, and Ban had taken on the swordsman. Ban could hear gunfire, but he could tell that Ginji wasn't seriously hurt, and he was holding his own against the swordsman.

Ban dodged the sword again and lunged in to strike at his opponent's wrist. The swordsman ducked under the attack and spun away, pulling his sword in a shallow cut across Ban's stomach.

Ban grimaced, but the cut was nothing compared to some that Jackal and Natsuhiko had given him, and it wasn't bleeding too bad. He dodged another slice and retreated, brilliant blue eyes scanning the room for his partner.

Ginji was finishing off the last of the thugs, and looked like he was mostly fine; one arm hung limply at his side, the sleeve stained red. Ban checked the area to make sure there were no reinforcements coming, then refocused on his own opponent.

Ban dodged around another thrust and coiled for another lunge. His attacker suddenly dropped down and knocked Ban off balance. The brunette fell, eyes widening in surprise. _Oh shit…_ Ban thought, seeing a sword heading straight for him.

Ginji turned around in time to see Ban get tripped by the swordsman, and he was already moving as Ban began to fall. He ran faster as the swordsman raised his blade over his partner, using magnetism to pull the blade away from Ban.

The only problem with this strategy was that it pulled the blade at Ginji instead. He inhaled sharply as the blade bit into his abdomen. He could see Ban looking at him in horror before the brunette sprang into action.

Ban boosted himself off the ground, driving a foot into the swordsman's face, and then flipping over and punching him in the gut for good measure. The swordsman sailed away, bringing his sword with him.

Ginji gasped as the sword was dragged out of his gut and crumpled, hands over the wound. Ban caught his partner before he hit the floor, cradling Ginji's head against his chest.

Ginji was breathing hard and blood soaked through his shirt and vest. "Ban…chan…" he gasped out, eyes scrunched shut in pain.

"I'm right here, Ginji, just stay with me, ok?" Ban said, tearing his shirt off and using it to apply pressure to the hole in his partner's middle. Ginji grunted as the pressure sent a fresh wave of pain through him, then gently grasped Ban's hands.

"Just hold on, Gin," Ban pleaded with his partner. He gently picked Ginji up and ran through the house to the Ladybug. Ginji's head rested against Ban's chest, his hands weakly pressing against the shirt over his stomach.

Ban gently laid his partner in the passenger seat of the Ladybug, then ran to the driver's side and got them out of there as fast as he could.

_Where should I go? There aren't any hospitals close enough…Infinity Fortress is close, I'll take him there, that old pharmacist guy can help him_ Ban thought, speeding towards Infinity Fortress as fast as the Ladybug could go and hoping there wouldn't be cops on the way.

The drive was only a few minutes long, but to Ban it seemed like an eternity. He could hear Ginji's labored breathing beside him beginning to slow.

When they arrived at the entrance to Infinity Fortress, Ban had Ginji out of the car in a matter of seconds. The blonde felt unnaturally light in Ban's arms, and his face was too pale; it scared Ban.

"Ginji, come on, wake up," Ban said, squeezing his partner's arm gently. "Ban-chan…" Ginji moaned weakly, cracking open his eyes. "It's ok, Gin, we're gonna get you to Gen and you'll be fine," Ban said as he sprinted into Infinity Fortress.

"Ban-chan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Ginji, it's ok, you just gotta stay with me, ok?"

"Ban-chan, you're…my best friend…in the whole…world. You…make me…happy."

Ban looked down at his partner and best friend, his heart constricting in his chest when he saw how clouded and unfocused Ginji's beautiful warm brown eyes were. "Ginji, please, don't go, you're my best friend too, my only real friend, I can't let you die!"

"It's ok…Ban-chan. I had…fun…being a…Getbacker…with you." Ginji grabbed Ban's arm and squeezed it, smiling up at his best friend.

"Thank…you."

Ginji's eyes slowly closed, and his breathing stopped. His hand fell away from Ban's arm and rested limply against his chest. Ban fell to his knees, cradling his partner.

"No, Ginji, wake up, come one, wake up! Please…I don't want…I can't do this alone. Getbackers can't be plural if you're gone! Ginji…"

Ban buried his face in his friend's hair and felt an unfamiliar wetness on his cheeks. For the first time since he had killed Yamato, Ban was crying.

"Good bye, Ginji," Ban sobbed as he held his partner tightly, crying alone in front of Infinity Fortress.

Author's Note-I don't even know how I got through writing this, I was definitely almost crying at the end. Hope you liked it anyways.


	7. Our Rights

This is based off of Episode 35 in the anime, which is one of my favorite episodes. Since it focuses mainly on Ginji, I thought that Ban needed a side of the story, and here it is. Enjoy!

Our Rights

Ban hung up on Hevn and resisted the urge to smash the phone to a million tiny pieces out of frustration. On the phone he may have sounded calm and confident, but on the inside he was a ball of conflicting emotions.

Rage, guilt, and worry were all swirling inside Ban. Part of him was angry at Jackal for doing that to Ginji, but most of him was angry at himself. He should have been closer to the truck so he could help Ginji, he should have been there to catch his partner when he fell.

Ban's rage was mixed with guilt for letting his partner do something so stupid. He should never have let Ginji do something so risky, especially not when Akabane was his opponent.

Ban felt more worry than anything else. Ginji's shocked, pained expression as he plummeted to the canyon floor and the sight of him falling off the bridge with a scalpel sticking out of his chest looped through Ban's head. He could tell that Ginji was alive, but he didn't know how badly his partner was hurt; worst case scenarios continually ran through his mind.

_Ginji, it's too early for you to retire from the race_ Ban thought, hoping it would somehow reach his partner. Ginji would be ok; he had to be ok. Ban determinedly shoved all thoughts involving Ginji and death out of his mind, but he increased his speed, just in case.

As he sped towards the dam, Ban saw the outline of a helicopter in the distance. _Perfect _he thought, driving towards it. Once he got to the helipad, he quickly knocked out all the suits before hopping into the copter himself. "Just do everything like you normally would," Ban told the pilot.

As the helicopter drew close to the dam, something that looked like an explosion hit the dam's center. Ban saw Maguruma's truck back out of the smoke, then focused on the figure sitting in the middle of the dam. His eyes lit up in hope when he saw gloves, tan shorts, and blonde spikes.

Sticking his head out the side of the helicopter, Ban yelled "GINJI!" His heart soared when he saw the figure on the bridge look up in response, and he quickly scrambled out to stand on the skid of the helicopter, shouting "GINJI!" again as loud as he could.

The person on the dam gave a tired and happy laugh, lifting their hand up towards the copter. Ban grabbed the gloved hand and yanked his partner into the helicopter. Ginji landed on his butt in the middle of the cabin, cradling the case of blood they were assigned to retrieve.

"Thanks Ban-chan!" Ginji said happily, grinning tiredly up at his partner. "Not a problem," Ban replied, grinning back. He grew serious as he noticed Ginji slightly favoring his right arm. "Where are you hurt?" Ban asked, examining his friend for any serious wounds. Ginji looked like hell; his shirt was super torn, most noticeably a rip down the middle starting at his shirt collar and ending where Jackal had stabbed him, and he was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Nothing's that serious, Ban-chan. The surge I used a while ago healed up the serious stuff, so I'm pretty ok, just really tired," Ginji replied. Ban nodded skeptically; Ginji looked mostly fine, but he tended to downplay how much he was hurt, like with the arm he was still favoring.

When the copter landed, Ban helped his partner out, grabbed the case, and thanked the pilot for the business. They drove to the hospital, where Hevn was waiting for them, holding a puppy. "Hevn! We got it!" Ban yelled, getting out of the car and handing her the case of blood. Ginji followed suit, moving a little slower than his partner.

"Stay out here and rest a little," Ban told Ginji. "You can guard the puppy!" Hevn said, silencing Ginji's protests by thrusting the ball of fluff into his arms. Ginji nodded and sat down, leaning against a pole near the hospital entrance as Ban and Hevn went in.

=GB=

Ban made his way back to Ginji, thinking about the mission as he walked. Sure, there had been other times when Ginji had almost died, but Ban was never prepared for it when it happened. Being without Ginji was something Ban would rather not think about.

Ban smiled as he found his partner sound asleep with the puppy in his arms. It wasn't worth it to dwell on what could have happened. Ginji was alive, the Getbackers was still plural, and everything was right with the world.


	8. Our Wrongs

Ban and Ginji stood back to back, each facing a separate thug. Ban faced a burly man with shades on, and Ginji faced an even larger man with a bandana on his head. The thugs made the first move, each charging the GetBackers. Ban and Ginji shot each other knowing smiles, darting in opposite directions to give each other plenty of room to take care of their respective opponents. Ginji easily slid under his opponent's fist before launching a lightning-infused punch into the man's gut.

As the bodyguard doubled over, coughing and clutching his abdomen, Ginji turned to quickly check on Ban. Despite knowing that Ban could take these guys with his right hand behind his back, Ginji couldn't help the nagging feeling something would go wrong. When he turned, he saw his partner grabbing his opponent and lifting him up to throw him over his shoulder, so everything was under control.

Ginji turned back around to see his opponent back on his feet, charging him once more. The man lunged in and Ginji spun to the side, the fist just missing him. In a surprising display of agility the bandana man sprang to the side, landing in front of Ginji and punching him hard in the chest. Ginji felt his heart stutter, then stop altogether. _Wha…_ Ginji thought as he gasped, knees buckling as he fell to the floor. _Ban-chan…_ Ginji thought blearily as darkness crowded in on his vision.

Ban's attention snapped away from Shades, struggling in his grip, as he heard Ginji's voice calling him faintly. Unceremoniously tossing Shades over his shoulder and ignoring the crack as he hit the wall, Ban quickly scanned the room for his partner. His eyes widened as he saw Ginji's body 10 feet away, Bandana standing over him triumphantly. Ban was beside the man in an instant, grabbing Bandana and tossing him into the wall next to Shades.

Ban knelt beside Ginji, unsettled by how motionless his energetic partner was, and checked his vital signs. Ban couldn't feel a pulse, and when he put his hand on Ginji's chest and in front of his mouth he couldn't feel the blonde breathing. Something in Ban's chest tightened painfully as his brain processed all the signs and came to the conclusion he never wanted to face; Ginji was dead.

"No, Ginji, you're not doing this to me!" Ban yelled to his partner's body, starting CPR. "You are NOT dying on me and that's final! Got it?" Leaning over, Ban gave Ginji mouth-to-mouth, then went back to CPR. He continued the process for a minute more, talking to Ginji the entire time, trying desperately to bring his partner back. His frustration and desperation built up until Ban simply slammed his fists on his partner's chest, yelling "DAMMIT GINJI! GET UP!"

The impact re-started Ginji's heart and the blonde gasped in air, unconsciously curling in on himself. His chest heaved as his body drew in deep breaths, circulating oxygen to his deprived organs. Ban sat back and sighed in relief as he watched Ginji coming back to life, the knot in his chest loosening slightly; the blonde was unconscious, but that was still better than dead. Ban gathered his partner in his arms, absentmindedly running his hand through Ginji's soft blonde spikes. "You scared me, jerk," Ban whispered in his partner's ear. "Don't do that to me again, you hear?"

Slowly getting to his feet, Ban cradled his sleeping partner to his chest, savoring the sensation of Ginji's breath and pulse against his chest as he made his way to the Ladybug. He drove back to the Honky Tonk, and Paul took remarkably little persuading to let them stay in the apartment above the café. Ban carried his partner to the bed and gently lay him down, tucking him in carefully before going down to the café for some food. When he got back he pulled a chair next to the bed and settled in to watch over his sleeping partner.

Ginji came back to reality slowly. Groaning softly as he registered the soreness in his body, he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He relaxed when his eyes met Ban's and smiled at his partner before asking "Ban-chan, where are we? What happened?"

Ban leaned forward as he answered "We're in the apartment above the Honky Tonk. Paul is letting us stay here for the night. Do you remember anything?"

Ginji pushed himself into a sitting position with a little assistance from Ban, thinking hard. "There were those guys and we were fighting them and then the bandana man hit me in the chest and-" his voice trailed off as Ginji unconsciously put his hand over his chest, remembering how it had felt when his heart stopped.

"Ginji?" Ban asked, the sudden silence worrying him almost as much as Ginji's vacant expression as the blonde stared into space, hand still grasping his chest. "I'm sorry Ban-chan!" Ginji said, brown eyes beginning to fill with tears as he launched into Ban's arms, hugging the startled brunette. "What – but – Ginji, you have nothing to be sorry for!" Ban said in exasperation as he wound his arms around his crying partner. "But I died!" Ginji said, looking at his partner. "You must've been worried, and lonely, and I'm sorry!"

"Well you're not dead now so you have no reason to apologize, moron!" Ban growled, whacking his partner on the head. He hated when Ginji beat himself up like this. Pulling Ginji away slightly to meet his eyes, Ban lightly tapped the blonde on the forehead with his finger. "I won't let you stay dead if you die, so there's nothing for you to be sorry for," Ban said, smiling slightly at his partner. Ginji's face lit up with an answering smile, his eyes full of trust and happiness. "I know you won't, Ban-chan," he replied, hugging his partner once more.

Ban hugged Ginji back for a brief moment before extricating himself from the blonde's arms and lightly pushing him back down on the bed. "You should get some more rest, you're body is still tired from shutting down and restarting," he said when Ginji tried to sit up again. "Ok, Ban-chan," Ginji replied, lying down and pulling the covers over himself. Turning to face his partner, Ginji smiled tiredly and said "Thank you, Ban-chan. You always make it right whenever something goes wrong." Ban smiled back at his partner and ruffled his hair before saying "Go to sleep, Gin."

Ginji yawned and closed his eyes. In minutes he was fast asleep, snoring softly. Ban looked down at his partner and felt the small knot still in his chest loosen completely. "You dummy," he said fondly, "the only thing that's wrong is you not being here." He lay down on the couch to get some sleep himself, thinking _No Ginji means no GetBackers, and there is nothing more wrong than that._

=GB=

Author's Note: Yes, your heart can stop if you get hit in the chest. I saw a story about a hockey player who somehow got kicked in the chest, and the impact stopped his heart. He didn't survive, but I couldn't kill Ginji again! I don't know if anything after that is medically correct though, so my apologies if it wasn't.


End file.
